


trespassers

by dreadwoof



Series: Between They And I [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Trespasser DLC, definitely not fix-it fic haha, someone tell me to stop, stares at hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwoof/pseuds/dreadwoof
Summary: She doesn't want him to touch her. She hates his mark. She hates him the most.





	

Her palm drops on the ground, the muscles of her right arm straining to hold her weight. She tries to get up. She tries and she fails.

She hears him drop to his knees.

He takes her palm, dirty. It feels wrong, the metal chainmail all around his skin, caressing her. Stabbing her.

He has enveloped himself in too much armour. It is wrong. It is so wrong, she thinks, as he pulls her closer to him.

A scream is ripped out of her. The anchor fires up and his lips press urgently against her hair. This time she can actually see chunks of something, the Fade, fly out.

She cannot breathe.

"My love," he whispers. "My love."

"Don't- Solas-"

She doesn't want him to touch her. She hates his mark. She hates him the most.

He kisses her. He pours his heart into it. He loves her.

Their noses keep bumping and he doesn't know what to do with his hands. It is endearingly awkward.

She wants to cry.

It is also selfish.

His eyes fling open and they are suddenly flashing, so bright. Not even closing her eyes can shut their brilliant light out.

They are both so broken, she thinks. She wants to tell him that but her throat hurts and he still isn't letting go of her mouth.

So stubborn. The pain has long faded and he is still moving his lips against hers like a moron.

A foreign sensation slithers at the back of her head. When she pulls back and he makes an impatient sound she realizes that it's his fingers, buried deep in her hair. He is going to make tangles. Troublesome tangles which he created and which will be a pain to brush out later.

Later. She wonders about later.

Solas lets her go, as if he just read her thought. She lets out the breath she's been holding.

He stands up too quickly and acts too quickly. He puts his mask on and now he is the general again. Acting like nothing has happened. Again.

He looks like he wants to say something. She hates him so much. She hates him.

"I will never forget you," he declares.

"I don't believe you," she bites back. She is doubtful that Solas will even hear her now. Now that he's had his story-ending kiss.

But he's quiet and she has to look up.

He is hurt. His face is pained and he's staring down at her as if slapped. His eyes are so red around the edges.

Good.

She's glad he's hurting. So very, very glad.

He stiffly waits for a second longer and then turns to retreat. He drags his feet. He takes ages to leave.

And she does not cry.

_"Inquisitor!”_

The humming song of the eluvian dies. It clicks closed.

Sera’s arms are tight around her.


End file.
